She’s Really Got a Hold on Me
by ventura.ivs
Summary: It may seem the Twilight story that we all know, but soon, we found out that something isn't exactly like the true story.


**A/N: It may seem the original Twilight story while you're reading, but please continue reading 'till the end. Through this 1chapter you'll find that this is not the story we all know. And, no I do not own the characters I just make some vodoo shit with them. Please enjoy and REVIEW.**

So, mom has got married. Phil is cool. Phil travels a lot. Mom wants to go with him. So, I am going to leave my lovely sun from Phoenix and face the hateful rainy days of Forks. I am going to live with Charlie, my dad. Charlie is cool, he doesnt talk too much, just like me. Besides, Charlie is the ladies man! What I am trying to say is that I have a lot of fun watching him walking down the street and all the ladies going crazy when they see him. I still cant understand why mom left him. Ok, the weather sucks, but that does not explain leaving a man like that, just because we dont like rain. It is just a strange random shit, typical from mom.

Mom was crying the whole trip to the airport. Always saying:

- Honey, you dont need to go live there I can stay in the house and travel one time yes, travel one time no. And you are so grown up; you can live fine without me just a few days here and there.  
- No, Mom, - I said with a I small smile - I really want to go to Forks. I miss Dad, and it will be cool... A change of place, of hair... New faces, you know?  
I tried to sound as convincing as possible as she frowned back at me.  
- I know, - she sighed - But you will be so far away! I will miss you like crazy, Bells.

- No, mom. - I said with a small smile - I really want to go to Forks, I miss dad, and it will be cool, a change of place, of hair, new faces, you know.  
- I know, but you will be so far away. I wll miss you like crazy.  
- Oh, no you wont. You got Phil now; you will see you wont miss me so much like you think. - Now, I was holding back the tears that were accumulating in my eyes. God, I m going to miss my silly, lovely mom.  
- Promise me you will call me, mail me, e-mail me, text me...

- Yeah mom, fax you, telegraph you... - I interrupted playing with her - I will always keep in contact with you, I promise.  
- I hope so Bella, or your will be in trouble. She said kissing gently my cheek.  
- I promise, I promise. Now I got a plain to catch. Bye Mom. I gave her a big hug and leaved her almost running so that she couldnt see my tears falling.  
Charlie is still the same since the last time I saw him, and it was a long ago. He is still tall, with dark hair, dark brown gentle eyes and expression wrinkles in his mouth corners, and the glorious mustache that drive all the ladies mad. Thats my dad. I didnt knew how to greet him, and I saw in his expression that he didnt knew too, so it was an awkward moment, we shared a strange hug and walked to the patrol car. Yep, besides being the ladies man, Charlie is the Chief Swan. And this makes me think that I really need to buy a car for me... Oh well, there goes my life savings!

When I got home Billy Blacks red truck was right in front of the house. Billy is a great friend of Charlie, he lives in La Push, the Quileute Reservation. Billy was with is son Jacob, that is really cute for is age, he is a bit younger than me, but God he is hot!  
Charlie and I stepped out of the car, and he said:  
- So... Do you like your new vehicle?  
- Dad, seriously I wont be driving through Forks in a patrol car.  
- No silly, the truck! Do you like your new truck?  
I looked at the truck, then in Billys eyes and then Jacobs eyes and finally my dads eyes.  
- Shut up! Really? Really, this beauty, my truck? Dad you re great, thank you!  
- It was a great investment, Billy almost offered me it.  
- Now that Jacob is almost finishing with the Rabbit we didnt need two cars, and I wanted to make part of your welcome gift. Said Billy with his calm voice.  
- Thank you Billy!

- And thank you Jacob! I totally remodeled the engine for you! - Jacob interrupted with a big true grin on his face.  
- Well, thank you Jacob. So because of that, do you want a ride to school tomorrow?  
- I go to school in the reservation but we could hang around after school if you want, I could show you La Push and stuff.  
- Sounds fine, see you tomorrow then. I responded in a way that I hope truly grateful.  
- So Charlie, you got to ride us home now. Billy said.  
- Thats all right. Do you come Bella?  
- Oh, now. I got a lot of unpacking to do, and tomorrow is a first day of school.  
- Ok, I yll be right back, bye.  
- Bye Billy. See you tomorrow Jacob.  
They all got in the patrol car, and I went home with my two little suitcases. I would have a lot of shopping to do, like warm clothes and rain clothes.

So it is my first day of school and it is March. I got a cool badass red truck and my leather jacket (the only jacket I have). I want to create a good impression on people, I am tired of be the _'Oh so quiet Bella Swan, the naive and calm person.'_ That I was known in Phoenix, I can change my life, and I will. I have a lot more to show to people.  
Right the second I have arrived school, I felt all the eyes on me and my truck and I could almost feel all the '_fresh meat'_ thoughts. Scary, but I lifted my chin and said to myself _'Dont you get all shy now Bella Marie Sawn!'_ and walked out of my truck. As I was climbing the stairs to the main entrance a guy stepped my way with a welcoming smile on his face.  
- Hi, I am Eric. You are Isabella, arent you?  
- Bella, please.  
- So Bella - he said chuckling a bit - Welcome to Forks High School. You re from 11th grade, right?  
- Yes, I am. Are you too?  
- Yes, that why I was asking I think we have some classes together.  
- Oh great. - I responded truly happy, knowing that at least I know a person from school now.  
Eric leaded me to my English class, and said that we would met me at lunch, and that he would introduce to some other people. Cool guy, this Eric.

I met a girl in English, she introduced herself as Jessica Stanley, and said that loved my grunge look. Jessica is the typical high school cute girl, with long curly hair, a friendly smile, and always with a lot of gossip about everyone to tell. I thanked her for her suppose compliment, but what I really wanted to say was _'I dont have a grunge look just because I have a leather jacket!' _. The next class I would have was going to be Math, like her. So in the break, she introduced me to two more girls. One was Angela, I could see that she is a bit like I was in Phoenix, a shy and intelligent girl, but always with a smile on her face and a camera on her hands, I could see that photography is her passion. The other girl was Lauren, a hot, tall blonde, with her curves in the right place, she seems nice and that kind of girl that is really cool to hang out at night.

At lunch, Eric introduced me to his friends Mike and Tyler. Mike is a blond dude with blue eyes, but he isnt a beauty though, his face is all messed up with acne, and Tyler is an afro dude, always joking and always happy. We were all at the same table, me, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Eric, Mike, and Tyler. Girls in one side and boys at the other side. I was on the girl side talking with them when I saw through the cafeteria window a blonde girl grabbed to a huge guy. They woke up my curiosity because they we re some kind of PERFECTLY beautiful, and perfectly together.  
- Who are they? - I asked to the girls.  
- The Cullens. - Angela answered.  
- They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago. - Jessica continued.  
- They kind of keep for themselves. - Lauren added.  
While we were talking, the amazing couple entered the cafeteria door and Jessica started presenting them, in a gossip tone and smile, I was able to see, that gossip was really her passion.  
- The blond girl, thats Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure if that legal, but they're not related so maybe that's cool. But its a bit weird because they live together.  
Next to the couple, a tall, blonde haired guy entered the room, he sure was fucking hot and had the most amazing eyes I have ever seen in a boy. Jessica continued her descriptions slash presentations.  
- That dude there, is Jasper, he is a senior. Gorgeous as fuck as you can see. He is Rosalie's twin.  
Then, was then I saw her. She was with a bronze haired boy, who was with a kind smile looking at her, while she entered the room dancing, and spinning, graciously, ironically like a swan. She was the most captivating girl I have ever seen. Short, with a desirable designed body, with a short spiked black hair and natural red lips. Her skin was pale just like her brothers skin, and her eyes were of a bronze, honey tone.

- Who s she? - I couldnt help to ask.  
- Oh and, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird. And the dude she's with, is Edward. They're not a couple as they seem. They're more like, the cutest brothers you ve ever seen.  
After Jessica said that they were not a couple, I felt... Relief?

**A/N: Did you liked? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
